How Great Thou Art
by Arisun02
Summary: In the middle of a straining part in their budding relationship, Kate Beckett and Rick Castle get caught up in something bigger. They call him The Shadow Seeker and his art gets pretty wicked when it has dead bodies in the mix. Can they stop him?


__

___A/N: Well howdy! My story is FINALLY up! *Squeal* I can't wait to hear whacha think!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or ABC, just the plot. (:_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - All This Time**

Richard Castle walked hazily out of the break room of the 12th Precinct, his heavy steps echoing down the stairs and down the corridors of the Homicide Division. He had no idea Kate Beckett could get that angry with him. Mostly it was just the slight tease, the flirtation, the jokes, and she would roll it off, but he still managed to upset the apple cart and ruin something that was important to her.

The desks were empty; the smell of fresh bagels and coffee still lingered in the sultry air above him. He didn't dare look back to his muse; he wasn't dumb, he could tell that he had done something, something terrible but day-by-day she kept holding it in and today all hell broke loose. He'd remember this day forever.

The day he broke Kate Beckett's heart.

He had to fix it, whatever it was. He had to make things right before it was too late, before she got a hold of reality and walked away again. _Walked way _Rick Castle thought as he pressed the small, circular button to head home. _Walked. Away_. Reality hit him, hard, as he swiveled on his heels and headed towards the break room where a still stunned detective lingered on the side of the table, still deep in thought, listening for the smallest hints that Rick would've stayed within the precinct walls.

He approached the small awning of the doorway and got a glimpse of the now frail detective sitting limp and untouched by the frosted air now encircling New York City. He couldn't bear to see her looking pale and lifeless, giving up her life for him, for his love and he walked away with Gina. He stood in the doorway, seeking help in god to let him pass without hesitation, to give him the courage to talk to her.

"Kate," He said as he entered calmly, numbly, paralyzed beside her. Quivering as he saw her flinch when he kneels in front of her chair trying to make eye contact, but her hair was covering those jade green eyes he loved so much.

"Kate," He pleaded. "Look at me please."

She tilted upright only to stare at the far end of the wall, not daring to look into his beautiful blue eyes, hers a bright red, fiery vengeance waiting to fulfill their mission of invading Richard Castle's soul, and so far it was working. Saving her from speaking, he spoke for her, letting the words slip out one by one.

"I'm going to say something and you need to promise me you will not walk away. Do you promise?" Kate dragged her eyes to his and once his baby blue eyes fell upon hers the world straightened for a second only to return to its rightful place as the most hated planet in the universe. A slight nod and a few deep breaths later he began talking, moving with his words, the two becoming one flowing peacefully.

"I know we've had it rough the past few months and I can certainly say it was my entire fault. Three things ran through my head the day I left with Gina to go to The Hamptons. One, I was thinking of how dumb it was of me to invite my ex wife with me for 3 months, two, I was thinking on how I was going to get to writing with a Satanist behind my back, and three, well three was the most important of all of them Kate."

"You see, three I was thinking of how beautiful you looked. How your eyes shined when you entered the office. How your smile always made everyone think, just for a second, everything might be alright. How I was going to miss you the most. See, I can't seem to let you go just yet Ms. Beckett, whatever things are thrown in your way, they're thrown in front of me as well." Her heart seemed to come alive again, giving her that warm fuzzy feeling she loves.

"What I'm trying to say here is I can't live without you in my life. If you get hurt out there and I'm not there to protect you I will never forgive myself. If you," He took a deep breath. "die, I don't know what I would do." He made the brave move and reached for her hand, grasping it lightly until he felt pressure around his. Reassurance was always a good thing when it comes to signs of affection from Kate Beckett.

Starring deeply into her eyes, waves of love crashing into them both he spoke the three words she thought she would never hear again.

"I love you Katherine Beckett, and I'm not letting anybody tell me different. I was a fool, letting myself leave with Gina. But there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be then with you." She was speechless, dry tears becoming real as they spilled down her cheek silently. A smile fell upon her face as she got up from the metal chair. Making sure not to let go of his hand she pulled him up until they were face to face.

"Rick, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say something." She said, grabbing his other hand and squeezing it. "I must admit that yes, I was foolish. I shouldn't have let you leave. I was stupid and I should've said something. But when she walked with you and held you close, I knew I would never be allowed to do something like that to you. I would never be able to hold you close enough to feel your heart beat just as fast as mine is right now. There's nothing else in the world like it." She leaned in close to him and lightly caressed his cheek, her thumb resting right below his eye. She leaned towards his neck and whispered as quietly as she could.

"I love you too. More than you will ever know." A huge smile filled his entire face as he stared back to her, viewing the small pane of life he almost gave up.

"Does that mean I can actually take you to dinner now?" They both laughed and she nodded her head giving a small giggle before leaning in closer, their breath's mingling in the middle of the small amount of air between them. She wanted this; she needed this. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and pulled her closer to his body. They both were feeling the relief of tension drifting weightlessly through the air, flying away into bare nothingness. Their lips inches away from each other's own as she slid one hand through his hair and he-

'_Ring, Ring'_

Beckett pulled away and took her phone out of her jean pocket, still holding onto Rick by a finger. She smiled and then turned her attention to the small device in her hand.

"Beckett."

_'Hey, it's Esposito. We got a body on 107th, you in?' _Kate looked at Rick and cocked her head slightly, watching his eyes flicker from her eyes to her lips. It gave her the chills, you know the ones that your heart just goes into shock and your brain drives into a wall. He smiled and nodded letting go of her hand and heading over to get their coats. She laughed and turned her attention back to her phone a second time.

_'Beckett?'_

"Yeah sorry. I- we'll be there in a sec, thanks."

Kate dropped her phone back into her pocket and drank the last bit of coffee from her warm mug. She walked out of the break room, heading towards Rick who's holding her favorite red coat in his arms.

"I'm sorry Castle, there's another body." She said with a half-smile, sliding into her jacket with his help.

"I'm just glad were going...together." Kate raised her brow amd looked at him.

"I don't know what that means." He laughed and took her hand as Kate still processed what he meant.

_All this time  
We were waiting for each other  
All this time  
I was waiting for you  
We got all these words  
Can't waste them on another  
So I'm straight in a straight line  
__Running back to you._

_

* * *

__A/N: So? How'd you like it? Criticism is appreciated. But so are reviews! _


End file.
